Paradisia
Paradisia At 14 days old, the nation of Paradisia is a tiny country, with a population of 1,491,068 people. The President, Steven Tait, has pushed the nation forward in a direction favoring freedom. The majority of the people in Paradisia are of Caucasian ethnicity and practice Ta'i Faith. Paradisia has a market economy, and its citizens pay high taxes. The government of Paradisia is very concerned with the happiness of its citizens. They enjoy freedom of speech, along with other fundamental rights. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Paradisia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Paradisia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Paradisia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Paradisia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. . It has a strong eifcient military, with a strong economy, Its citizens adore their leader, and are happy with the government and national religion. History Paradisia Citizens consist of mostly caucausian and Latin ethinicity, This is because a Great Gladiator Named Lupus Ta'it. He earned his freedom through bravery and courage. He then United some Gladiators, to look from a Promised land, he told people about how everyone would be equal and have food and water. There would be Gold and Diamonds ,and beautiful forests and scenery, he soon became popular and started to trek to Paridisus with his 5,000 followers and 4,000 Trained Militia, he trekked across the deserts of arabia fighting countless arabian tribes. It was in arabia that the Paradisians learnt the knowledge of mdiecine and weapons of war then through china. Picking up masses of rice on the way finnally they hit ocean. They built large boats and the Fleet of Crendentium let the sails fly. They finnaly landed, on a beautiful Volcanic Island, with Aqua Beaches and Palms, tropical forests with beautiful fruit. They Finnaly found the Socialist Capital of Woodbridge. They also found many tribes that were paegent, well they were not happy about the Ta'i faith, which believed in everything against the tribes. So they attacked the Paradisians. the battle of Buena Lake was a massacre of the natives who were outnumbered and outmatched by the iron wielding Paradisians. They founded a new place of worship named the locum synodalem (The Meeting Place) were everyone one would thank god for the beauty of the land and the prosperity of human life. Military The New Paradisian Military pact was officially signed 8 May 2025. This pact was put in place to update and upgrade the military for modern conflict. The Desert Commando Core was created as to use as the Sword of Paradisan States. Typically entolling soldiers who show greater potential than their comrades in the field of battle. It conducts Large military operations as well as Black Ops which include Terrorist Attacks. They re highly trained in All Warfare environments especially Desert and Tropical Zones. They are equipped with Dragonskin Body Amour and clothing is made of high tech materials that reflect or absorb sunlight, are comfortable and very light weight . They are also stitched with a layer of carbon nanotube to maximise protection. They are equipped with TICR (Tactical Infantry Combat Rifle) 87, using 7.67mm rounds , they are incredibly accurate and can punch as many as 5 6" diameter holes into a wall at 200m away. They are equipped with AITS sight s which have thermal and nigh visions modes. The Infantry Designation was also update. Squad-10 Infantry Platoon- 3 Infantry Squads Company-5 Platoons Battalion-10 Companies Brigade- 5 Battions Division- 5 Brigades Corps- 10 Divisions Army- 4 Corps Request were also mad for: 500 LAV Apcs 400 Predator Armoured Tanks 300 MLRS Artillery 25 Cruise Missiles 1,000 m198 light guns 1,000 m113 Armoured transport 700 Marder BTRs. 8 Battleships Class Four 2 Aircraft Carriers Plans are also being made for HSV swift catamarans to carry torpeodes, with nuclear war heads, that will burrow underground into enemy land before blooming at its target, leaving nothing but a giant crater. Woodbridge Woodbridge is the capital of Paradisia, it has a poulation of 2.2 million. It is renowned for its tall Skyscrapers, Its Enermous High Tech Police Headquarters and the luxury hotels and resorts. It's transport consists of interlinking Monorials and Subways, leading to resorts, large companies and areas of importance. It contains embassies of it's allies in the Social Democratic Union, as well as the leaders of the International Armed Forces Group. Nearby is Fort Kingston and the FSDB Complex the main military base and Headquarters of the Federal Security and Defense Bureau Category:Nations